A wind turbine is a device that converts the wind's kinetic energy into electrical power. Wind turbines are manufactured in a wide range of vertical and horizontal axis types. Arrays of large turbines, known as wind farms or turbine sites are becoming an increasingly large source of clean renewable energy and are used by many countries as part of a strategy to reduce reliance on fossil fuels while reducing pollution and enhancing the environment of our society. As with any type of power supply system, the amount of power that is generated from the wind farm can be regulated to ensure that the power that is provided to a given point-of-interconnect (POI), such as coupled to the power grid, is sufficient to maintain an acceptable performance. For example, there can be standards (e.g., government or industry standards) that can dictate an acceptable range of value for power parameters that are generated by the wind farm.